


collections

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, IDW Megatron, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mun Mags back at it with their multiverse fuckery, Other, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: “I should startcollecting toysagain.”





	collections

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble featuring @ataraxia-resolute's muse Megatron. Not beta read.

“I should start  _ collecting toys _ again.”

Megatron makes a noise, something that  _ could _ be a vague agreement, but it could also be because of the bullet vibe Ironhide is  _ slowly _ pushing into his valve, dragging it along nodes and clusters of sensors as Ironhide simply looks on in mild interest. He’s sprawled against a large thigh, elbow propped on Megatron’s hip and chin resting in his servo, as comfortable as can be and  _ far too happy _ to continue working at the laze pace he’s set so far.

Giving a hum, Ironhide crooks the vibe, making Megatron’s leg twitch underneath him as he makes another small noise.  _ Should invest in bindings, too, _ Ironhide mentally adds. Megatron is great at holding still when he’s commanded to, absolutely  _ wonderful _ , but Ironhide knows fair well there’s a certain  _ freedom _ in physically not being able to move, rather than  _ forcing _ yourself to hold still. Besides, tying up the larger mech would be  _ fun _ .

_ Thoughts for another time. _

Ironhide hums again and nods his helm. “I had quite the collection,” he continues, tone conversational - and  _ proud _ . “Back before–back in Iacon. I’d started collecting in Simfur, though, and let me tell you–” Ironhide laughs, glancing up at Megatron’s face from beneath the crest of his helm, optics narrow in delight. “Simfurian craftsmecha? They’re not just good with  _ weaponry _ .”

He punctuates the word with an increase of power on the vibe, making Megatron jerk. It’s enough to jostle Ironhide a bit, and he growls in warning, but it turns into a rumble of approval when Megatron falls back still. Letting his free servo drop from his helm, he rubs at Megatron’s abdominal plating and tips his helm.

“I had a false spike that would’ve been  _ perfect _ for you.” He sounds almost  _ sentimental _ . “It was a garish thing, pink and powder blue and sparkly. Just quite  _ ugly _ to be honest, but,  _ heh _ . Guess it didn’t matter too much. Considering you didn’t see a whole lot of it once it was  _ in _ and all that.” He flicks the vibrator with a digit. “ _ Big _ ,  _ thick _ , lots of  _ texture _ … it had a built-in vibrator that could just drive you  _ insane _ . What I liked best was the magnets, though. Could clamp it on and just leave it in for a bit, control the vibrations with the remote… good for teasing a partner.”

Megatron’s only response is a strangled moan. Ironhide gives yet another hum and watches Megatron for a while, still playing with the vibe in his valve, before seeming to come to a decision and pulling the vibe out. Megatron actually  _ whines _ at the loss, and Ironhide makes a sympathetic noise and rubs at Megatron’s abdominal plating again as he lifts himself up off of the mech’s leg so he can kneel between his thighs. Then, he presses the vibe up against Megatron’s exterior node, circling it with the tip and drawing nonsensical designs around it. Up until now Ironhide had kept things pretty slow, simply teasing and exploring Megatron’s valve, but now he moves quickly, back and forth across the sensitive metalmesh in an effort to bring Megatron to overload as  _ fast as possible _ .

Beneath him, Megatron thrusts up into the air and cry out, and Ironhide presses down on his abdomen, like he could  _ really _ hold the much larger mech down, but otherwise he makes no effort to stop him. Instead, he just does his best to move with it, working at Megatron’s node with an almost harsh intensity as the mech  _ squirms _ , trying to move  _ away _ and move  _ into _ the vibrations at the same time–

Megatron overloads with a muffled shout. He goes still and stiff underneath Ironhide’s servos, hips rolling as Ironhide continues to simply hold the vibrator against his node, drawing out the sensations for as long as possible. All the way through it Ironhide makes little noises of approval, quiet but reverent exvents of  _ there we go _ and  _ good mech _ and  _ oh Primus, if only you could see yourself right now _ …

He only moves the vibrator away when it’s obvious that it’s becoming _too_ _much_. A purr rumbling in his voicebox, Ironhide sets it aside and rests his servos on Megatron’s hips, letting his digits massage against the metal as Megatron comes down from the high, looking down at him with a patient tilt of his helm.

“It was too big for me.”

Megatron grunts, sounding a bit confused.

“The false spike,” Ironhide clarifies, still massaging at Megatron’s hips. “It was too big for me.” If he sounds a bit bitter about it who can blame him. Ironhide prides himself on being able to push his limits when it comes to what he can  _ take _ , and that was just one he could never quite manage. He glances down at Megatron’s face, then to his soaked valve and abused node. “But you… you could handle it easily. And at least one other false spike, I should think.” He pauses, a wicked grin taking over his faceplates. “Would you like that? Me stuffing your valve full of toys? Maybe I could leave them in there after wringing a couple overloads out of you, just set the vibration speed and then make you sit back and watch while I take care of myself.”

Megatron’s moan is answer enough.


End file.
